Love Song For A Little Girl
by Mariniti
Summary: Una niña pequeña perdida en la realidad, una mujer que solo en sueños encuentra su lugar. Dos hombres, cada uno enamorado de una de ellas pero amando a la misma. ¿Podrá alguno de ellos salvarla? o ¿En el proceso ambos se perderán? AU


_**¡Yey! Estoy tan contenta, y no solo porque por fin pude plasmar esta idea que desde que escuche la canción se dibujó en mi pequeña y retorcida mente, sino porque ¡Mi adorado me dio el sí! Lo que significa que ¡ya tengo mi primer editor para escribir la historia que desde que era niña me ha obsesionado! ¿Qué les parece? Voy a escribir mi primera novela original.**_

_**Pero bueno, eso es algo que supongo **_**les vale queso, pero que aun así quería presumir. **

_**Hahaha, volviendo al tema del fic, desde el momento que escuche la canción "Just a Little Girl" de Trading Yesterday y vi el video con subtítulos me enamore, y quise hacer una especie de adaptación así que, aquí esta lo logrado. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo retorcida que puede llegar a ser a veces mi mentecilla, les advierto de una vez que en esta historia encontraran una que otra sorpresa que no quiero revelar para no arruinarles la lectura. Lo que si les digo es que nos encontraremos en un universo alterno donde cualquier cosa puede pasar.**_

_**Sin más ya que decir excepto Teen Titans no me pertenece, disfruten su lectura.**_

**Just A Little Girl**

Nunca me ha gustado la soledad, jamás me ha agradado aquella sensación que conlleva el sentirme completamente ajeno al resto, el sentir que no encajare por más que lo intente. No me gusta. No me gusta cuando a pesar de estar con mi familia o con aquellos a quienes llamo amigos continuo sintiéndome incomodo, fuera de lugar.

Pero…

Contigo…

— Hey, Rach, ¿Quieres escuchar una historia graciosa? — mientras estés tu entre mis brazos siento que he encontrado mi lugar, a pesar que tú lo hayas encontrado lejos de mí.

.

.

.

Mientras que observaba desde el cristal las rechonchas nubes que con un blanco puro paseaban muy lentamente por el claro cielo azul, y caía finalmente en cuanta de cuán lejos me encontraba de mi hogar donde el ajetreo diario y la contaminación evitaban presenciar escenas como aquella.

Suspire.

Mis padres me habían impuesto pasar las vacaciones de verano lejos de todo aquello que conocía, —"Es por tu bien, te hace falta un cambio de aires. Y tal vez así logres deshacerte de esa pesadez que cargas siempre" — había sido la excusa dada por mi padre, como si con aquellas palabras le fuera a creer, como si no supiera ya la verdad.

— Toc, Toc — parada en el marco, mi tía me sonreía dulcemente mientras su mano aún se hallaba en la puerta luego que aquella imitación de toquido. — Espero no molestar.

— Por supuesto que no tía, solo desempacaba algunas cosas — mi tía era alguien muy especial, ella despedía una calidez única que incluso a un tempano de hielo como yo lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

— Cariño, — me dijo con dulzura mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama que ocuparía y tomaba una de mis manos — ambos sabemos que eso lo puedes hacer después. ¿Por qué no sales y recorres el pueblo? Te presto mi camioneta, si quieres.

— No gracias tía, prefiero terminar de desempacar lo antes posible y luego descansar un poco, el viaje fue largo y la verdad creo que una ducha y luego dormir no me sentarían mal. — conteste quitando su mano de la mía cortésmente.

— Cariño, — por su tono de voz supuse lo que seguía, — sé que lo de tus padres es duro pero debes intentar salir a distraerte un poco. Eso te ayudara.

La mire un momento, ella de verdad quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí pero lo que no entendía era que yo realmente no deseaba salir a distraerme, y el inminente divorcio de mis padres me tenía sin cuidado. No era un niño pequeño que no entendía el mundo y al contrario si alguno de ellos me preguntara sabría que en lo personal pensaba que se habían tardado en llegar a esa resolución. Pues tanto mi padre como mi madre no eran ya felices y quizá solo lejos el uno del otro lo pudieran ser, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez mi mama la pasaba mejor con aquel viejo amigo que todos viernes le llevaba flores y la invitaba a cenar.

Con una mirada similar a la que se le da a un perrito cojo, mi tía me hacía más difícil el desencantarla de aquella imagen de niño herido que debía tener. — La verdad yo…

— ¡Largate, ya te dije que me dejes en paz! — unos gritos procedentes de la planta baja me salvaron, alertando a mi tía, quien de inmediato salió de mi habitación y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Yo no era curioso, poco me importaba lo que ocurriera o dejara de ocurrir a mí alrededor. Sencillamente ignore los gritos, aquello que supuse seria la puerta exterior cerrándose en un golpe y más gritos, de los cuales podía reconocer la voz de mi tía.

Cuando los gritos terminaron tampoco me importo o los pasos furiosos de alguien que subía las escaleras. Pero lo que no pude ignorar fue aquella figura espectral que cruzo por el pasillo. Fue cosa de apenas unos instantes, pero suficientes para llamar mi atención, Rachel, mi prima había regresado.

.

.

,

Durante buena parte de la cena en solitario con mi tía, durante aquella ansiosa ducha e incluso acostado en la cama, mi mente no se despegó ni un instante de la imagen de Rachel.

Mi prima, a quien yo recordaba una dulce niña de piel de porcelana y sonrisa cautivadora, que prefería los libros a las personas y siempre hacia lo que los adultos le pidieran, había cambiado. Con sus ahora diecisiete años, mismos que yo tenía, ella había cambiado. Su ropa de un estilo gótico y sensual que se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo, su cabello negro natural son extensiones violetas, sus ojos azules con chispas violetas enmarcados con delineador negro y sus labios teñidos de un intenso escarlata. Me hacían ver que de aquella niña de mis memorias nada había quedado ya, pero al mismo tiempo algo en ella me seguía cautivando.

.

.

.

Siendo las tres y cinco de la madrugada marcadas en el reloj de la cocina, no esperaba tener testigo alguno que presenciara, en según palabras de mi madre, mi "asqueroso" acto de beber leche directo del envase.

— Ya se inventaron los vasos ¿Sabes? — casi me ahogo al verme descubierto, pero al saber que la única que me había visto fuera mi prima, que a unos cuantos pasos y con una sudadera vieja de pijama me sonreía, me hizo sentirme más tranquilo.

Mi tía no era mi madre pero supuse que como hermanas ambas se habrían enojado por mi travesura.

— También los pañuelos ya se inventaron — no me di cuenta de cuando se había acercado tanto Rachel sino hasta que sentí su delgado dedo acariciar mi barbilla limpiando los residuos de leche.

Mi respiración se aceleró al igual que mi corazón con su proximidad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta me moje los labios tratando de calmar aquellos deseos impuros que comenzaban a acrecentarse cuando una vez más ella acorto distancias y me besaba.

Besarla, estrechar su delgada cintura entre mis brazos y cargarla hasta la barra donde la sentaría y me dejara quemar por el fuego de la pasión era todo lo que quería hacer, todo lo que el contacto de sus labios con mi mejilla me había impulsado a desear.

— La próxima vez usa un vaso, no querrás que mama se enfade. — fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse de la misma forma imprevista con la cual había llegado.

No es necesario decir que esa noche apenas y dormí.

.

.

.

Pasando ya dos semanas después de haber llegado no fue difícil acostumbrarme a la forma de vida que mi tía y prima mantenían. Tan pronto el reloj marcaba las diez en punto mi tía ya se encontraba en su auto rumbo a la tienda de libros de la cual era dueña. En general me quedaba solo en la sala viendo alguna película ya que mi prima no solía despertar antes de mediodía y una vez que lo hacía preparaba cereal y me acompañaba a ver televisión hasta que un claxon sonaba y ella corría escaleras arriba para arreglarse y salir, a veces la escuchaba llegar muy tarde por la noche, una veces tan ebria que tiraba y rompía todo a su paso. Otras veces por más que intentaba quedarme despierto esperando su llegada el sueño me ganaba y no era sino hasta el día siguiente cuando era yo el único ocupante de la casa que ella parecía con el cabello enmarañado y ojeras en sus ojos.

— Es mejor que no te acerques mucho a Rachel, ella ya no es una buena influencia para ti Richard — fue la única vez que Ángela, mi tía, había metido a su hija en nuestra conversación.

Tenía razón, Rachel ya no era una buena influencia pero mantener la distancia tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer.

.

.

.

Fue en una noche cualquiera, en la cual tras varias horas de espera mi prima no apareció y el sueño en su lugar me venció. Estaba yo en el mundo de Morfeo, viviendo en un mundo de ilusión, donde la soledad que tanto aborrecía y que a pesar de todo siempre buscaba no existía. No pudiendo definir a ciencia cierta si aquello era un dulce sueño o la peor de las pesadillas.

Fui arrancado de ese mundo cual princesa de cuento que con un beso despierta de su letargo, así fue como Rachel me despertó, besándome.

Sus labios en mis labios, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, su lengua enredándose en la mía, sus piernas a mis costados desprovistas de cualquier tela que me impidiera acariciarlas con libertad, sus manos capturando mi rostro como si pensar en escapar, mis manos aferradas a su cintura indecisas ante el deseo de explorar.

— Rachel… — su nombre escapando en un susurro mientras me arrebataba la camisa y los besos a mi torso junto a los movimientos de su cadera, divina puerta infernal, me terminaban de despertar en más de una forma.

— Shh, no querrás que mama se despierte y nos encuentre así ¿verdad? — fueron sus palabras las que me devolvieron a la realidad, a la que besaba, con la que una vez fantasee poseer en la barra de la cocina no era una chica, era Rachel, mi prima.

Sus labios buscaron los míos pero esta vez se los negué y susurrando un — No debemos — la hice a un lado y salí de aquella habitación.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió.

.

.

.

Estando Ángela en el trabajo y yo conciente más que nunca de que no debía estar cerca de Rachel, debo decir que me sorprendió cuando ella bajo antes del mediodía, arreglada y lista para salir.

— Acompañame, te quiero mostrar algo — aunque sabía que de tanto aquella sonrisa como de ella en general no me debía de fiar, era imposible para mí no hacer lo que mi prima deseaba y seguirla tal y como lo habia pedido.

.

.

.

Aun recordaba bien ese lugar, aun cuando solo una vez habíamos ido ahí. En aquel entonces Rachel y yo solo éramos unos niños que felices pasaban el tiempo inventando juegos y creando mundos donde solo ella y yo existíamos, desde pequeños siempre había sido así, siempre que nos veíamos había algo entre los dos que por lo menos en mi caso me hacía olvidar la existencia de la soledad.

— Ven Richard, juguemos como cuando éramos niños — en aquel prado escondido, juntos una vez más, recordamos nuestra lejana niñez. Mientras Rachel corría y yo la perseguía, una vez más la soledad quedaba en el olvido.

— ¡Te atrape! — juntos, con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y nuestras respiraciones agitadas por el esfuerzo, consciente de que era mi prima la que sostenía entre mis brazos no fue difícil besarla una vez más.

Existen cosas que no se pueden negar como que el cielo es azul, que el hombre no puede respirar bajo el agua por sí mismo, que estando conmigo Rachel volvía a ser aquella niña que una vez conocí y que a pesar que no haberlo intentado negar en ningún momento me encontraba ya perdidamente enamorado de ella.

.

.

.

Faltando apenas unos cuantos días para abandonar la casa que se había convertido en mi refugio y emprender la marcha a un lugar aún desconocido, la idea de quedarme se volvía cada vez más tentadora, en especial cuando cubiertos por el manto nocturno mi prima y yo jugábamos a querernos.

La escena se repetía una vez más ella sobre mí, sus piernas expuestas a mis costados, su lengua enredándose en la mía y nuestros alientos mezclados en un beso del cual no quería que hubiera final. Mas esta vez también era diferente pues conciente más que nunca que era mi prima a quien besaba y aun así no me importo.

Dispuesto a llegar a donde hasta el momento no me había atrevido a llegar. Con manos temblorosas la despoje de aquella sudadera que le servía de pijama, me deleite un instante con la visión de su cuerpo semi desnudo, robe con mis labios la esencia de su piel, me deje seducir por su encanto de sirena y caí rendido a sus pies.

— Sabes Rachel, creo que ya encontré mi lugar — recuerdo que pensé en voz alta mientras ella dormía cerca de mí.

Repentinamente todo se había vuelto más claro, la idea de quedarme ya no era más una tentación pasajera si no una decisión de la cual debía informar a mis padres.

.

.

.

Quedarme, estar contigo y enfrentar todo lo que la vida nos pusiera en nuestro camino. Era la primera vez que estaba tan seguro de algo.

Pero…

Rachel…

Yo había encontrado mi lugar contigo.

Lastimosamente tu lo habías encontrado lejos de mí, lejos de todos.

— Te amo — nunca te lo dije, al menos no de forma que pudieras escucharme y ahora, decirlo ahora era inútil, tu no lo escuchabas.

Yo tome mi decisión al desear quedarme contigo, y tu tomaste la tuya al tomar aquel cuchillo y cortar tus venas.

— Adiós mi pequeña niña…


End file.
